Furorion, der Schwarze Prinz
Furorion, der Schwarze Prinz, engl. Wrathion, taucht mit Patch 4.3 im Spiel auf. Als Spross von Todesschwinge dem Zerstörer ist er einer der wenigen noch existierenden schwarzen Drachen in Azeroth, und seine Ansicht zur Zukunft der Welt ist ... einzigartig. Grenzenloses Universum: Furorion Der aus einem vom roten Drachen Rheastrasza, einem Gnom-Wissenschaftler und mächtigen Helden gereinigten Ei geborene Furorion ist der einzige bekannte schwarze Drache in Azeroth, der frei ist von der Verderbnis der Alten Götter. Deren ewiger Fluch hatte aus Furorions Vater, Neltharion dem Erdwächter, die wahnsinnige Kreatur Todesschwinge gemacht und dafür gesorgt, dass ihn die von ihm gequälten Völker „Zerstörer“ nannten. Im Verborgenen ließ Furorion viele seiner befleckten „Geschwister“ des schwarzen Drachenschwarms durch Meuchelmörder eliminieren. Nach Todesschwinges Sturz wandte er sich der Erforschung des Kontinents Pandaria sowie der turbulenten Beziehung zwischen Allianz und Horde zu. Obwohl seine wahren Absichten ein Mysterium bleiben, hat sich Furorion beiden Fraktionen offenbart -- angeblich, um ihnen zu helfen, eine Bedrohung zu bezwingen, die seiner Meinung nach möglicherweise selbst durch die gemeinsamen Anstrengungen aller Helden in Azeroth nicht zurückgeschlagen werden kann. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Furorion Fänge des Vaters thumb|300px|Vor dem [[Rabenholdtanwesen.]] Patch 4.3 gibt den tödlichsten und erfahrensten aller Schurken die Möglichkeit, eine zentrale Rolle für das Schicksal der Welt zu spielen, und zwar so, wie es sich für Schurken gehört: durch Manipulation von entscheidenden Ereignissen aus dem Verborgenen. Jene, die alles zu tun gewillt sind und sich als tapfer genug erweisen, werden auf dem Rabenholdtanwesen dem rätselhaften Schwarzen Prinzen Furorion begegnen. Diese Schattengestalt könnte sich für die sterblichen Völker als Schlüssel zum Sieg erweisen. Was aber führt der Prinz wahrhaftig im Schilde? Bevor die Wahrheit über diese Mysterien ans Licht kommt, müssten kühne Assassinen sich einem erbitterten Gefecht mit den mächtigsten Anhängern von Todesschwinge stellen und sich ganz allein auf eine gefahrvolle Mission begeben, um das Schicksal des schwarzen Drachenschwarms zu besiegeln. Die Quest erreicht ihren Höhepunkt mit der infernalen Hinrichtung Todesschwinges und der erschütternden Enthüllung der wahren Natur dieser Mission. Belohnung Als Belohnung für ihre Mühen, erhalten sie zwei Dolche, die Fänge des Vaters, die umso tödlicher werden, je weiter deren Besitzer auf der legendären Quest voranschreitet. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau auf Patch 4.3 – Fänge des Vaters Rückblickvideo: Ein legendärer Schurke Inmitten der Unruhen des Kataklysmus trachtete eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt namens Furorion danach, seine Schwarzdrachenbrüder und -schwestern von ihrer Verderbnis zu befreien … indem er sie vollständig auslöschte. Ein Eckpfeiler seines Plans war dabei ein weltbekannter Schurke – ein unvergleichlich wagemutiger Held, der dabei half, Todesschwinge selbst zu bezwingen. Eine Videoreihe von Blizzard Entertainment erzählt die geheimen Ränke, die unser sterblicher Champion mit Furorion geschmiedet hat, für all diejenigen nach, die sie verpasst haben oder wissen möchten, wie die nächsten Schritte des listigen schwarzen Drachen aussehen könnten. * Blizzard Entertainment: Rückblickvideo: Ein legendärer Schurke Mists of Pandaria thumb|300px|Furorion in [[Mists of Pandaria.]] Mit World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria erscheint Furorion, der Schwarze Prinz in Pandaria. Er hat einen Plan für Azeroth und mutige Helden könnten dabei eine nützliche Rolle spielen. Dieser Vertreter der schwarzen Drachen ist dafür bekannt, diejenigen reich zu belohnen, die sein Vertrauen erlangen und seine Ziele unterstützen. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria Fraktionen: Der Schwarze Prinz Auch wenn sich Furorion selbst als „seines Wissens der einzige verbleibende schwarze Drache“ bezeichnet, so leben doch jenseits des Dunklen Portals noch andere. Sowohl die schwarzen Drachen unter der Führung seines Halbbruders Sabellian als auch der Schwarm der Netherschwingen verbleiben in der Scherbenwelt. Es ist auch möglich, dass einige der schwarzen Drachen in Azeroth sich Furorions Kenntnis entzogen haben. Blizzard Entertainment: Eure Fragen an Creative Development #3 - Antworten Erste Schritte Um die Verhüllte Treppe zu erreichen, begebt euch zum Grasgefälle im Norden des Tals der Vier Winde und sucht den Pfad der hundert Stufen zwischen den Bergen. Folgt dem Pfad zur Taverne im Nebel, wo Furorion Helden der Stufe 90 bereits erwartet. Sein Rüstmeister der Schwarzkrallen befindet sich ebenso in der Taverne im Nebel an der Verhüllten Treppe. Er verkauft je nach Rufstufe Sha-berührte Edelsteine, epische Umhänge der Tugend ... und die legendären zeitlosen Umhänge der Himmlischen Erhabenen. Für Furorions Aufgaben müsst ihr in Dungeons tödliche Bosse erschlagen, hochstufige Gegner unter den Mogu und Mantis in ganz Pandaria besiegen, die Soldaten eurer Feinde im PvP überwältigen, die Herrschaft über die Insel des Donners erlangen und die unheimliche Zeitlose Insel erkunden. Mit einem höheren Ruf beim Schwarzen Prinzen schaltet ihr Storyquests sowie epische und legendäre Gegenstandsbelohnungen frei. Blizzard Entertainment: Fraktionen: Der Schwarze Prinz Eine Legende im Werden Die Welt stand am Scheideweg. Die nächsten paar Monate würden die Weichen für die Zukunft stellen - sollte es für die Sterblichen überhaupt noch eine Zukunft geben. Deshalb wollte Furorion mit einigen ausgewählten Champions über die Zukunft von Azeroth sprechen. Quest 90: Eine Legende im Werden * Furorion sagt: "Sehr gut. Lasst uns reden. Tong! Bringt uns etwas zu trinken, bitte." * Furorion sagt: "Mein Vater, Todesschwinge, hat versucht, ganz Azeroth zu zerstören. Er irrte, natürlich, aber mit einer Sache hatte er Recht: Unsere Welt ist... so fragil. Wir sind ein Funken des Lichts in einem Universum des Schattens. Eine Kerze im Sturm. Manchmal denke ich, dass es gerade die Unsicherheit unserer Welt war, die meinen Vater in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ah, ich danke Euch, Tong." * Furorion sagt: "Zur Sache: Ich glaube, wir steuern auf eine Abrechnung zu. Und nein, ich spreche nicht vom aktuellen Konflikt zwischen Allianz und Horde. Glaubt mir - was Garrosh Höllschrei in Theramore getan hat, ist noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu den Schrecken, die bereits in diesem Moment unsere zerbrechliche Heimat heimsuchen. Aber der Krieg bereitet mir große Sorgen. Könnt Ihr das nachvollziehen?" * Furorion sagt: "Ein geteiltes Azeroth hat keine Chance gegen die Dunkelheit. Dieser Krieg muss enden. Bald. Bevor er unsere Stärke verschlingt! Seid versichert, dass ich Eurer Horde loyal zur Seite stehe. Wie können wir den Konflikt schnell und entscheidend zu Ende bringen? Ich glaube, die Antwort lautet: Helden wie Ihr. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass Ihr der Aufgabe gewachsen seid... und Euch dann entsprechend ausrüsten." Patch 5.2 Mit dem World of Warcraft Patch 5.2: Der Donnerkönig geht die legendäre Questreihe mit Furorion weiter: Dieser will unbedingt wissen, woher die Mogu ihre Macht haben und Azeroths mächtigste Helden werden dem schwarzen Prinzen bei seinen Nachforschungen helfen. Die Suche nach Informationen führt Spieler in die Tiefen des Palastes von Lei Shen und wird ihnen Hartnäckigkeit und Können abverlangen. Dabei werden sie die Geheimnisse eines neuen legendären Metaedelsteins enthüllen – die Krone der Himmel. Blizzard Entertainment: PTR Patch 5.2 jetzt live! - 17. Januar Spieler, die Belohnungen von früheren Schritten in der legendären Questreihe erhalten möchten (z. B. Edelsteine für Sha-berührte Waffen), können mit dem Rüstmeister der Schwarzkrallen sprechen, dem finster dreinblickenden Pandaren im Erdgeschoss in der Taverne im Nebel. * Siehe auch: Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 5.2: Einfach legendär! (Blog vom 13.02.2013) Patch 5.4 Mit dem WoW-Patch 5.4: Schlacht um Orgrimmar ist der schwarze Drache Furorion begierig darauf, hinter die Geheimnisse der Zeitlosen Insel zu kommen, und das aus gutem Grund. Die Insel birgt den Schlüssel, um die Energien der Erhabenen in einem Umhang noch um seine eigene Drachenmacht ergänzen zu können. Furorion abschließende Quests stehen den größten Helden zur Verfügung, die während der Pandarenkampagne in seinem Namen gekämpft haben. Er wartet in der Taverne im Nebel auf der Verhüllten Treppe. Am Ende der letzten Aufgaben von Furorion auf der Zeitlosen Insel wird der Umhang der Erhabenen zu legendärer Qualität aufgewertet. Nur Spieler, die einen legendären Umhang besitzen, können das Heiligtum von Ordos an der Spitze der Zeitlosen Insel erreichen. (Dieses Privileg gilt für den gesamten Account.) Doch das ist nicht Furorions eigentliches Ziel. Stattdessen hofft der Schwarze Prinz, seine mächtigen Umhangträger in die Tiefen Orgrimmars zu schicken, um den Kriegshäuptling zu stürzen. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 5.4: Schlacht um Orgrimmar - Patchnotes Battle for Azeroth thumb|Patch 8.3: Furorion Concept Art Seit WoW: Battle for Azeroth finden sich die Agenten des Schwarzen Prinzen beim Pechschwingenhort, in Neltharions Hort und auch in Nazjatar. Offenbar hat er sie losgeschickt, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Von einem der Agenten bekommen wir die Infos, dass Furorion derzeit wohl nach den Dracheninseln sucht. Patch 8.2.5 Da sich der Zwielichtsdrachenschwarm wieder im Aufbau befindet und die Alten Götter erneut versuchen, Drachenschwärme für sich zu gewinnen, wird Furorion mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.2.5 wieder aktiv und erhält ein neues Modell. Vanion.eu: Patch 8.2.5 - Story & Modelle: Furorion, Calia, Valeera & Zekhan! (02.08.2019 Mit der drohenden Rückkehr von N'Zoth müsst ihr jemanden um Hilfe bitten, von dem ihr es am wenigsten erwartet hättet: Furorion, den Schwarzen Prinzen. Spieler auf Stufe 120 sollten Magni Bronzebart in der Herzkammer aufsuchen, um die Handlung voranzutreiben und herauszufinden, wo sich der schwarze Drache aufhält. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für 8.2.5 (17.09.2019) Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth kehrt der Schwarze Prinz zurück. Azeroth schreit nach Hilfe! Sie braucht euch, um sich gegen die unerbittliche Invasion des Schwarzen Imperiums zu verteidigen. Spieler auf der Höchststufe sollten Furorions Ruf folgen, um damit zu beginnen, die Welt von N'Zoths Streitkräften zu befreien. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N'Zoth (09.01.2020) thumb|Furorion, der Schwarze Imperator in [[Ny'alotha]] Doch unterliegt der Schwarze Drache am Ende selbst dem Geflüster und erscheint als erster Boss im Schlachtzug von Ny'alotha. Vanion.eu: Patch 8.3 - Der Raid Ny'alotha: Bosse und Eindrücke (08.10.2019) Trotz all seiner Vorkehrungen konnte Furorion dem Wahnsinn nicht entrinnen, dem schon sein Vater zum Opfer gefallen war. Nachdem sein Geist von N'Zoth verzerrt wurde, glaubt er nun, dass er Azeroth nur verteidigen kann, indem er dort im Namen des Alten Gottes herrscht. So beansprucht der ehemalige Prinz Furorion nun seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Schwarzer Imperator. Blizzard Entertainment: Schlachtzugsvorschau für Visionen von N'Zoth: Ny'alotha, die Erwachte Stadt (07.01.2020) Quellen Kategorie:Schurke NSC Kategorie:Rabenholdt NSC Kategorie:Vorgebirge des Hügellands NSC Kategorie:Schwarzer Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Pandaria NSC Kategorie:Die Verhüllte Treppe NSC Kategorie:Ny'alotha